battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phase 26
Phase 26 of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order is You Might Be Champions. Cover Aga Mbadi offering his congratulations to Alita and Sechs. Summary Jack Gerambo enthusiastically reports on Mbadi's bestowal of kind words to the Space Angels, which has drawn an audience. Sechs is furious while Deckman 100 and Elf and Zwölf are petrified of getting hacked again. Alita however takes Mbadi's hand and asks if he will also enter the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. Mbadi is shocked that Alita's internal nanomachines are diverting all of his infiltration processes to the external net and realises that she is getting help. Back at the Space Angels' base ship, Ping Wu chuckles to himself. Mbadi wishes Alita good luck and walks away, recognising the defense program as that which was deployed by the Weasel a century ago when he attempted to attack the first ZOTT. When he enters a corridor he is greeted by blonde woman in a dark coat who asks if he will also wish them luck. The Space Angels are relaxing at the Metageitnion Restaurant, where Ping is laughing at Mbadi's discomfort at being unable to hack Alita. Elf and Zwölf sing for Ping and Sechs explains that they used to be singers at Barjack City. Ping allays Alita's concerns about him being around in public by showing that he has hacked the surveillance system to display himself as Martin Tsang as well as mask their dialogue with idle conversation. He continues that he is all ready to go, but before he can explain what is afraid of a mob of children bursts into the restaurant and begins to cause a commotion. A Venusian couple has their servant Bub-One pick up a pair for their examination, noting that they are supposed to be tasty. Ping finishes that he is afraid of the Space Angels causing trouble, but Alita threatens to do just that when she confronts the Venusians. They ask if she is their owner and say that they will spare no expense to try the children as food. Sechs calmly observes that the experience with the juvenile infantry school has unnerved Alita as she begins to fire up an electromagnetic punch in anger. The woman tells Mbadi that she now calls herself Caerula Sanguis. She reminds Mbadi that she saved him once and asks if the name Trinidad is familiar. Caerula then knocks away three members of Mbadi's New Order bodyguard who tried to sneak up on her in stealth mode. Mbadi tells the rest of his men to halt, explaining that she is a Type-V mutant who has studied Kung Fu for several centuries. Caerula challenges Mbadi to show her his Kalarippayattu again, but he refuses and walks away, telling her that if she wants to know the truth behind what happened on Pluto, she will need to win the ZOTT. Alita is pushed down into a chari by the children's teacher who takes the pair out of Bub-One's hands. He tries to get them back, but when he grabs her shoulder the woman skilfully throws him, claiming that he tripped. She introduces herself as Saya, a nursery school teacher, and explains that she used Aiki Jujitsu when Alita asks what martial art it was. Saya also explains the Stellar Nursery Society's goal of rescuing children from LADDER oppression, but Alita is puzzled as to why they are on Ketheres. When Caerula arrives, she gathers the rest of the teachers together and Saya reveals that they are the Guntroll team, asking Alita to go easy on them. Sechs notes that they will face them in the next round. Debut appearances Category:Haunted Angel 026